No One Left 145th Hunger Games SYOT Closed
by Living in Ruins
Summary: 40 tributes. 12 Districts. 1 Victor. This years exciting Hunger Games, All spots closed.
1. The Announcement

**The Capitol:**

**_President Moon's POV:_**

I walk up to the stage where I will announce the twist for this year's games. Ever since the second failed rebellion instead of having a Quarter Quell we now haves what's called a 5th Fortune. on the 120th Hunger Games we had each District send forth two tributes who were siblings, and only one could win. A boy from 6 won those games. In the 130th Hunger Games we had 8 tributes from each District come and play making it the bloodiest games ever. A girl from District 2 won that one. And for the most recent 5th Fortune on the 140th Hunger Games we had each tribute be from the ages of 5 through 22. A girl from 11 won them. And this year's Hunger Games would be one to remember for sure.

After Last year's failed attempt at having the Tributes brought back from the Arena, and so many of them being captured by _Delirium _I had executed all of the Game makers from last year's games and personally handpicked this years. And this year i will be over seeing all Arena plans, tricks, traps, and anything else.

I walk up to the podium looking down at all of the Capitol citizens dressed in their wild colorful garb. They are all just as excited for these games as i am.

"Welcome! Capitolites! District Citizens! We may live in different parts of Panem. But, we are all one today! Today we will be picking the card for the 5th Fortune!" I exclaim into the Microphone as I look at the Cameras. I know what they are thinking about me right now. How much they would give to be alone with me for an hour. Almost all of them would kill me.

The people in the audience scream and cheer with delight. There would be no need to put a fake audience in here when it's time to edit.

"You may bring the card," I say to a little boy off stage. The boy is wearing a white suit and he has jet black hair. I know he will never face the tortures of the Hunger Games. I take the slip of paper from him.

"Ahemm..." I clear my throat as I read the card in my head. "For the 144th Annual Hunger Games, The Districts 1, 2, 4, and 8 will have to send in twice the amount of tributes for being historically stronger. While the Districts 3, 6, 9, and 12 will also have to send in twice the amount of tributes for being historically weaker. While Districts 5, 7, 10, and 11 will only send the 2 regular tributes for always placing in the middle of better. " I say out loud and my eyes look up at the crowd.

I let it sink in for them.

40 tributes for us to play with and mess with.

I throw the card into the crowd and I hear some scream 'I Got it! I walk back to my

**TRIBUTE FORM**

Full Name (unique):

Age:

District:

Gender:

Personality (2-3 sentences minimum):

Appearance (2-3 sentences minimum; Height and weight important):

Bio (at least 4 sentences and make it interesting people :D):

Family:

Friends (optional):

Romance (in arena or not; optional):

Reaping/Chariot outfit (optional; ill think of something):

Volunteered or Reaped; if volunteered, why?:

Weapon(s) of Choice:

Strengths (3-4):

Weaknesses (3-4):

District Token:

Interview Angle (sexy, dangerous, mean, cruel, funny, etc.):

Interview Outfit:

Strategy In arena:

Training Score (be realistic):

Alliances(optional):

What do they do during the Blood Bath?:

Survived Bloodbath? (at least ten will die):

Preferred Death (not guaranteed to be used):

Other (anything else?):

**** Okay everyone you are allowed to send in 3 tributes but, one of them must be a Blood bath. Please PM the tribute submission, please do not send it in through Review. I will not accept them and I will report the comment. And also please don't make any Mary-Sues i really don't like them and I won't accept them into my games either. **

**Also this is a prologue to my 144th Hunger Games and I will most likely have the Victor Bay Rennes of District 4 in this one, so it would best to review otherwise you might be a little lost...**

**Please submit Review and Follow and Favorite! Thanks!**

**Tribute Form also on my Profile!**

**~Living in Ruins!**


	2. Tribute List

**District 1:**

Male: Cadogan Hargrove (16)LokiThisIsMadness

Male: Corbinian Boris (14)LokiThisIsMadness

Female: Luster Grace (16) xxbookwormmockingjayxx

Female: Shatter Howl (17) The Snow Queen of Earth

**District 2:**

Male: Greyson Stiel (18) The One That Won the Games

Male: Ransom Locke (15) Rebirth Of A Demented Kitten

Female: Castra Fionstade (17) TheGlitchOnFire

Female: _Reserved... I'mCrazyAndProudOfIt_

**District 3:**

Male: Bise Utah (14) HyperCloud

Male: Blake Tazer (14)SnowWhiteWithKnives

Female: Marilu Melström (16) wwheisenberg

Female: Elsa Airpan (18) Textbook Rulebook

**District ****4:**

Male: Tsunami Grasswater (16)Starbright22

Male: Beau Sempta (18) Call Me Fin

Female: Kella River (15) Call Me Fin

Female: Coralie Marslee (17) Rebirth Of A Demented Kitten

**District 5:**

Male: Solar Ventin (15) The Snow Queen of Earth

Female: Val Akarika (16) The One That Won the Games

**District 6:**

Male: Whorl Pricetown (16) wwheisenberg

Male: Whitte Smith (12) Survivor Number 5

Female: Lisandra Cozzer (15) HarryPotterNut1

Female: Giselle Perrot (16) SnowWhiteWithKnives

**District 7:**

Male: Link Ruth (15) HyperCloud

Female: Dorethea "Dory" Thorton (15) BadJokesAreTheBest

**District 8:**

Male: _Reserved... Rebirth Of A Demented Kitten_

Male: Citrus "Cits" Kordel (14) LokiThisIsMadness

Female: Weave Canley (13) MunchBunchMeg

Female: Hana Spindle (16)The Dead Victor

**District 9:**

Male: Chase Wilde (17) The Dead Victor

Male: Ajax Woodlock (12)SnowWhiteWithKnives

Female: Ester Reel (15) TheGlitchOnFire

Female: Dellia Potcork (14)HarryPotterNut1

**District 10:**

Male: Aemon Rivalis (14) SkyeBird128_  
_

Female: Lola Clefstaffing (14) TheGlitchOnFire

**District 11:**

Male: Foxglove Eddowes (17)The Pocketwatch Ripper

Female: Adelyn Rosethorn (15)Starbright2_  
_

**District 12:**

Male: Axel Tankel (17)Survivor Number 5

Male: _Reserved... The Pocketwatch Ripper_

Female: Jessie Winters (15) xxbookwormmockingjayxx

Female: Prine Allardice (13) HyperCloud

*** I will update the Tribute list every time I get a tribute so please submit if you want your favorite District! Also just because you are a career Tribute does not mean you will survive the Blood Bath.**

**_Capitol Citizens POV:_**

These games will sure be exciting! Now that there are 40 tributes to die for us!


	3. District 10 Reapings

**DISTRICT 10:**

**_Lola Clefstaffing POV:_**

My hand reaches down and pets the soft fur of my favorite dog. Trix, is her name and she will be a future sheep herder. Today is the day of the Reaping of the 45th annual Hunger Games. And these games are special. Today 40 tributes will be ripped from their District and tossed to the Capitol for fun.

I am only 14 and my name is only in their 43 times, one of my class mates has her name in it 157 times. So my odds are slightly better than her but not much.

I look up at the sky and watch the purple sky change colors while the sun rises up into the sky. If I am reaped today will be my last day in District 10 as a normal citizen. If I were to get reaped and _win_ I would come back to live as a Victor. I rub my eyes trying to wake myself up. I hear Trix groan as my body moves under her sleeping body.

"Its okay baby I will be back soon!" I say as I pick her up and give her a soft kiss on the head. The wind picks up and blows my heavy auburn hair back. I close my eyes allowing it to engulf me.

I pretend I can fly sometimes, I can only imagine where I would be able to take myself. Flying over the other Districts, the seas, and forests I've only ever seen on T.V.

I stand up and look at the sky one last time before I turn around and run back towards my house. My feet fly me over the soft meadow ground that we have our cattle roam in. With Trix close at my heals.

I love the cows so much, secretly I have named every single one that has ever came through our ranch. It's forbidden to name them in case you get to attached to one, and then you cant perform your job properly because of your feelings. But tats doesn't stop me from still caring about them.

Anyways I am still a vegetarian so even if I didn't name them I would still have a regret killing them and sending them to the slaughter house.

I open my front door and walk in to see my mother at the stove slaving away trying to cook something good for us for Reaping Day.

"Hey mom! The sunrise was so beautiful today and, Trix watched it with me!" I say as I twirl around in my Reaping day dress. It's quite simple, just a blue dress with a ribbon going around the waist that is tied with a bow.

"That's good dear…" My Mom says as she breaks an egg and puts it into a pan. Her auburn hair matches mine and her big blue eyes stare into the pan with the egg.

She's nervous.

But of course she should be, today she will have all four of her children in the Reaping bowl today, and it's even worse because if we do get reaped we will be fighting against 39 other tributes, some of them being careers.

"I am going to go do my hair." I say to no one in particular as I walk towards my room to comp my hair and put it in my classic pigtails.

I walk into my room and see my older sister Jen staring at herself in the mirror. Jen is 18 and this will be her last year in the reaping bowl. She combs her long dirty blond hair with a brush that has a picture of a horse running on it.

"Hey Jen!" I say to her as I enter the room and lay down on my bed giving a sigh of relief as I close my eyes for a few seconds.

"Hello Lola…" She says as she rolls her green eyes and smiles. "Are you ready for today?" she asks as she finished combing her hair and sets down the brush.

"Yeah, I just want it to be over so I can hang out with Trix some more." I say as I sit up and start to run my fingers through my hair trying to get any knots out and getting it ready to put my pig tails in. Jen is the bravest out of all of us. When I was younger a older boy was bullying me and, Jen, she had went up to him and punched him straight in the face. He never bullied me again. If Jen was ever reaped she would definitely win the games.

"Well that will be fun, I have a party to go to tonight so I cant wait for this to be over to!" Jen says to me as she stands up and walks over to her bed to get something I cant see.

"When is Noah going to be home?" I ask her as I finish up my first pigtail.

"I don't know, but if hes not at the Reaping. Mom and Dad are going to murder him." Jen says as she gets up and walks over to my bed. She sits down and helps me finish up my last pigtail. Noah is my 17 year old brother who is almost never home, he is always hanging out with his friends for days at a time almost. One time I didn't see him for a full week. My parents get mad at him but other than that they never really do anything about it. It's not like her can exactly leave the district.

"Thanks Jen," I say as I look up and smile at her. Hopefully one day I will be as brave as Jen, but for now I am just plain old Lola…

**_Aemon Rivalis POV:_**

Today.

Today is the day of the Reapings, where I have seen people cry. People laugh. People shout and scream. But every year I only stand still and watch hoping that its not me.

It never is.

I lay in my bed with the scratchy cover itching at my skin. I stare at the cracked ceiling thinking about all of the possible ways to fix it if I had the right tools. I know exactly how to fix it. I have read enough books about home repair from my schools library. I turn over on my side and look at my wall with its peeling ugly flower patterned wall paper. I see a spider crawl up the side of it.

I don't move to kill it. The spider has done nothing to me, so why shall I do anything to it.

My name is Aemon Rivalis. Most people will call me weird or strange. But I consider myself smarter then all of them. Actually I know I am. I have read more books than any other person in my District and I know every person who has ever played in the Huger Games, I know who they killed, I know how they died.

Its what I do.

I think the human race has so much potential for their kind but instead of making medicine and machines to help the Districts, the Capitol just send the kids to fight to the death in a arena.

I am not part of their species.

I am my own.

I am better and smarter than all of them combined.

I take a deep breath and push myself off my back and sit up in my bed. I swing my feet off my bed and let them touch the ground. The wooden boards creak under my weight as I stand up. My family lives in one of the poorest parts of District 10, we literally are considered the scum of District 10.

3,492 times.

That's how many times I have been called that at school.

I don't listen to their comments anymore, they aren't important. They are below me and will never be above me.

Income doesn't establish your placement on the educational level.

I walk over to my door frame and exit taking a right to my small cramped kitchen. I can see my mother, she is a smallish women with slowly graying hair over the stress and long hours that she works to support some of our family. She always is talking and wishing how she could make more money to help me more. My father is probably either still sleeping or working on, he is a big man even though he doesn't eat much. He isn't as bright as me though or even my mother. But one's job in District 10 is not to be smart.

"Morning Aemon," My mother says as she scrubs her hands in the sink trying to get off some unseen stain or dirt.

"Where's Father?" I ask my mom as I sit down on one of the uneven wooden chairs that have been worn down and sat on for years.

"Probably working for that bastard Mr. Eli Aken." My mother spits out as she looks down into the water. Mr. Eli Aken is one of the richest men in all of District 10, he has owned one of the biggest and wealthiest Cattle farms since as long as anyone in our District can remember. My parents both work for him and, If I don't get a job as a teacher or a librarian I most likely will to.

"Will he be there for the reaping?" I ask nervously as I grab one of the small Clementine's from the center bowl on the table and I start to peel it. I start to slice it apart with one of the many knives in the house letting the citrusy smell fill the kitchen.

The district 10 tributes are lucky when they are put in the games, since most of us go on the required yearly field trips to our Districts function. We almost all know how to use the knives and butchering tools that we so commonly use on the animals that walk through our meadows. If you were to go back and look at every single District 10 Victor, their weapon of choice would either be a Knife or a sickle.

Every year my father has to work in the slaughter house on Reaping Day. So even if I was ever reaped he wouldn't even be able to say any goodbyes to me because, he's too busy working.

I throw a piece of the fruit into my mouth and my mouth shuts. I chew thinking about the possible outcomes of my future life that I will eventually have.

"You should go change for the Reaping." My mother says as she turns around and dries her hands on her flower print dress. "I laid out something nice for you." She smiles. My mother doesn't smile very much and when she does, it must mean something good is going through her head and I try not to ruin those moments for her.

"Okay." I say as I finish my fruit and stand up and walk back to my room. I look on my bed and see a grey button down shirt that must have cost at least a week's pay. And then some black slacks that also looked expensive. I quickly walk over to my mirror and change into my clothes. My scraggly black hair is all over the place. I try to comb it down but it just sticks up again and looks even worse. I decide to leave it as it is.

Today.

Today is the day of the Reapings, where I have seen people cry. People laugh. People shout and scream. But every year I only stand still and watch hoping that it's not me.

It never is.

**_Lola Cleffstaffing POV:_**

I walk to the Reaping with my hands at my sides. Meggy and Kinder walk at my side. We are all best friends and we always watch each other's backs. Meggy is about my height with black hair that she always has In a braid going down the side of her shoulder. While Kinder has ginger red hair and freckles spotting his face.

"What do you guys want to do after the Reaping today?" Kinder asks as her pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. After the Reaping since we don't have school many of the District citizens will either have a party to celebrate the safety of their children, while some go home to enjoy the day off…

Even though it does come with a price of some children who may not return home.

"I don't know aren't you going to read a book?" Meggy teases Kinder as she elbows him in the ribcage as we walk closer to the town square. Meggy has always teased Kinder for being the nerdiest out of the three of us friends.

"No…" Kinder says as he grabs Meggy's braid and slightly yanks on it, causing her head to jerk back and a small smile form on her face.

"Do you guys want to come over to my house and play with Trix?" I ask them as I look up ahead thanking that we don't live in a District that has to offer double the tributes this year.

"Yeah! I want to play with him again so much!" Meggy squeals as she jumps up and down pumping her hands in the air. For us being 14 we all aren't very mature. The closer we get to the looming shadows of the Tribute Stage the quieter we become.

"I will see you guys after the Reaping?" Kinder says as he pushes his glasses up and runs towards the 14 year old boys section. We give small waves to him as we make our way to the girls section.

We both make small talk as we wait for our tribute escort to appear on the stage. I look at the time and realize that the woman who usually does the drawing is about 10 minutes late.

20 more minutes pass before she walks onto the stage with a card in her hand. I wipe the sweat off my brow.

"Good morning Citizens of District 10, today 2 of your children will be reaped for the 144th Annuel Hunger Games, a 5th Fortune. Your District has been lucky enough that your tributes almost always place in the middle or better on an average. But… in last year's game's with Bay Rennes of District 4 as our Victor, your female tribute, Mallow Butcher, was killed first in the Bloodbath. So, we will be drawing 3 names today from District 10." She says as she looks up and lets it sink in to the crowd. There are gasps and mummers as people let the new twist of these games sink in. She clears her throat and continues "But, the third name that is called can be of the Male or Female gender, and they will not participate in the games, they will be killed on this stage. Right now." She says as she drops the card and looks up at the people in the crowd.

She must be as shocked as the rest of us, or she is just a really good actor. I hear people screaming in protest over how this isn't fair. How another child shouldn't have to die.

"We will be okay!" Meggy says to me as she clutches my hand and gives it a faint squeeze.

"Well on to the tributes then!" The lady on stage says trying and failing to change the mood in the District. The two glass bowls raise on the two side of her like always. But right in front of her is a larger bowl that must contain every name of the kids 12-18 in the district.

I take a deep breath.

"Ladies first!" She says as she walks over to the bowl on her left and removes a glove from her hand, it slowly goes deeper and deeper into the bowl knowing that in some of those slips my name is printed on them very nicely. Her hand whips out of the bowl with a slip of paper sealed with the symbol of Panem. She walks over to the microphone and reads the name. "_LOLA CLEFFSTAFFING!" _She says into the microphone as she looks around in the audience for me.

"Lola…" Meggy whispers as she puts a hand over her mouth and she looks at me with her eyes wide. I take a step foreword. My eyes searching frantically for Jen and my other family and friends. I see Jen, she is standing frozen in terror as I walk up to the stage. I stare at her as my eyes start to fill up with tears.

Jen looks down, her hair spilling over her face.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath knowing I will have to fight in the games.

"Well onto the boys then!" The woman says as she walks over to the boys bowl and plucks one of the first piece of papers she finds. She walks towards the microphone and breaks the seal. "_Aemon Rivalis!"_ She says into the microphone.

I know him, I think he was in one of my classes this year. I wipe away my tears and watch him walk up to the stage with his hands in his pockets looking at the ground not noticing anything.

"Well, District 10 here our your tributes! Now who will be our lucky number 3?" The lady asks as she walks up to the third bowl and draws a name.

Everyone is District 10 goes silent. I close my eyes wondering who will be slaughtered under my feet.

"Anna Pickering!" She creams into the microphone as she drops the paper on the ground. "Come with me kids." She says to me and Aemon as she grabs our hands and takes us a few steps back.

We look out into the crowd seeing a girl who must be Anna being dragged to the front of the crowd and onto the stage.

"Please, you can't do this! Let me go in the games!" She wails as she falls to the ground with her red hair sticking to her wet face. Two peace keepers come up from both side of her and hold her hands on her side, while another one walks up behind her and he raises his gun.

_Bang._

Anna's body falls to the ground blood slowly starting to pool around her body.

"Tribute defeated…" I hear Aemon whisper to himself.

I look at the crowd before I turn around and run into Justice Hall tears already filling in my eyes…

**_Aemon Rivalis POV:_**

The Reaping

It's today.

I walk to the Reapings alone like I always have for the past 4 years of my life. My mother walks to slow and I don't have any friends. And I like being alone. Then no one can insult me or call me names. I like when I am alone, people are a nusiceness and they are clumsy and stupid.

I take a deep breath wondering what 40 tributes I will memorize for these games, I have to it's my thing. I think of one of the tributes from about six years ago.

Neva Abesol, District 1 Female, placed 4th out of 24. Weapon of choice: Mace. Killed exactly 6 tributes before her death. Killed by Higle Partes, who was the eventual Victor of the games. She was my favorite tribute for those games even if she did kill them Male from District 10.

I can hear the talking as I get closer to the actual Reaping. I stop and walk towards one of the many fences that surround the Town square, it's just a wooden plain fence designed to keeping the Cattle outside the District area. I hope on the fence and put my face into the palm of my hands concentrating on my breathing.

If I get reaped today I will be fighting against 39 other tributes plus the mutts and other twists the Gamemakers decide to put into the arena. I would never come back.

"Oh god…" I say to myself as I think about the all of the possible ways I could be killed in a arena. Shot by an arrow, stabbed by a career, strangled, poisoned, drown, mutt kills me. The possibility of death in the arena are literally endless.

I look up seeing some of my black hair in the way of my vision, I see groups of friends walking towards the town square. I calculate the percentage of them being reaped in my head. There is a boy who is 18 with strawberry blond hair walking with a girl who is 17 with plain black hair tucked up in a bun, they both go to my school. The boys percentage of being reaped is 0.9% while the girls is only 0.6%.

Mine is 1.5%, one of the highest in the whole District.

I hop off the log and start to walk towards the Town Square which is slowly having people file in and fill their registered spots.

I walk over to the Peace keeper who will prick my finger. Same lady as every year though this time she doesn't smile, or say hi to me even. I frown and walk towards my registered spot. I look back one more time at the girl who had pricked my finger and think of why she didn't say hi. Usually the Peace Keepers in District 10 are fairly nice and don't ever really do anything to harsh or violent unless absolutely necessary. The most I have ever seen them do is break up a fight between two boys on the playground after school.

I let my eyes wander looking for possibilities of why everyone was acting weird. I look over at a table behind the people who are pricking the fingers and see a tall man with grey hair and a gun in his hand with his finger hovering over the trigger. I look closer and see a HP stitched into the front of his white uniform.

I take a quick gasp of air before turning around as I wait for the Reaping to start afraid of what the man can do to anyone who even looks at him the wrong way. I face the front of the stage looking for the Escort.

"Ew, he's so gross…" I hear someone say. I turn my head around and look at a boy with silvery blond hair surrounded by a boy with blond hair and a boy with brown hair.

"Don't talk to me…" I mumble as I turn back around trying to ignore them.

"Oh so _it_ can talk!" One of them says.

"You owe me 5 bucks!" Another one jeers. It's followed by a chorus of snickers coming from all around me. I am shoved foreword by two strong hands on my back. I run into the boy in front of me in the 13 year old secretion.

"Watch it freak!" He yells as he pushes me back towards my tormentors.

I turn around to face the three original bullies.

"Why don't you just go home." I say quietly as I look at the ground trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Why don't you go and kill yourself?" The brown hair boy says as he bends down to pick up one of the rocks on the ground. I flinch waiting for the rock to come and hit me but I look up and see some older boy, maybe 18 or 17.

"I think you 3 should go." He says in a deep rough voice as he takes the rock from the brown hair. The three run off deeper into the 14 year old section.

"Thank you." I manage to say weakly before turning around and facing the front just as the female escort walks onto the stage, I expect the man to say more but he doesn't I silently thank him again for knowing that I don't want to talk.

_Lets get this over with and go back home…_ I say to myself as I let out a breath of air letting myself breath.

"Good morning Citizens of District 10, today 2 of your children will be reaped for the 144th Annual Hunger Games, a 5th Fortune. Your District has been lucky enough that your tributes almost always place in the middle or better on an average. But… in last year's game's with Bay Rennes of District 4 as our Victor, your female tribute, Mallow Butcher, was killed first in the Bloodbath. So, we will be drawing 3 names today from District 10." She looks up at the District Citizens.

I close my eyes and pray that I am not reaped.

I can't be.

I have a future.

I open my eyes and look at the women on the stage, clearly she has also just learned about this news. She fakes a smile and walks back up to the Microphone.

"Ladies first!" The woman says as she walks over to the bowl containing the girls names. Her hand dives down and grabs a slip. "_Lola Cleffstaffing!"_ She says as she waves the piece of paper in the air for everyone to see.

Everyone looks over to see the girl who would walk up to the stage in fear. She has auburn colored hair that id down in two pigtails. I look foreword wondering who will be her District partner.

"_Aemon Rivalis!"_ She says into the microphone. I jerk my head up.

Startled.

I cant be reaped this isn't happening. My feet start to walk foreword as I look back at the people surrounding me. They move silently out of my way creating a direct path to the stage.

"Well, District 10 here our your tributes! Now who will be our lucky number 3?" The lady asks as she walks up to the third bowl and draws a name.

Everyone goes quiet. I look out into the crowd wondering who will die.

"_Anna Pickering!" _She screams into the Microphone as she grabs my arm and Lola's and drags us backwards. She mumbles something I cant hear.

"Please, you can't do this! Let me go in the games!" Anna screams as she falls to the ground with her red hair sticking to her wet face. Two peace keepers come up from both side of her and hold her hands on her side, while another one walks up behind her and he raises his gun.

_Bang._

The blood starts to pool almost instantly.

"Tribute defeated…" I say to no one in particular.

And then Lola runs into the Justice Hall.

**_Lola Cleffstaffing POV:_**

I wait on one of the couches as my family piles in the room. I had been waiting there for aout 30 minutes now, they said that they had to clean up the body of the dead girl.

"You're going to be okay." My mother coos to me as she pets the back of my head as she holds me. I look up at Jen, she is starring out the window her face and skin pale. Noah is standing next to her his eyes filled with tears.

"Why didn't you volunteer for me Jen?" I ask as I wipe my eyes clear of tears.

"I was scared…" she whispers as her head falls, her hair hiding anything her face does.

"TIMES UP!" A Peace Keeper yells as he burst through the door holding his gun in case anyone tried to escape.

"Lola, this is your token!" Jen screams to me as she drops Trix's collar in my lap as she is dragged out of the room.

The door shuts and I stand up locking the collar around my wrist.

_The Games have begun. And I plan on winning…_

**_Aemon Rivalis POV:_**

My mother was the only one who came to visit me during my good bye time. We sat and talked for a few minutes before hugging each other for what could be the last time. Te peace Keeper comes in to separate us. I sit alone waiting for the train to take us to the Capitol to play their deadly little games…

***So there's District 10. **

**How do you like the Tributes? **

**The twist with Anna? (Self created character)**

**Anything else? (Tips, Questions, worrys?)**

**Okay so Please Please Please Review, I am one of those authors that run off Reviews, so the more people that review this story and give good feedback (Positive or Negative is welcome ) Then I will pump out the chapters more quickly. I know that the Reapngs are kind of boring but I do plan to make every Reapind have some sort of special twist like I did with Anna in this District.**

***REVIEW***

**~Living In Ruins~**


	4. District 3 Reapings

**ATTENTION READERS PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTIONS I PUT AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER IT HELPS ME DECIDE WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES!**

**DISTRICT 3:**

**_Elsa Airpan POV:_**

My eyes flutter open as the sunlight filters into the room coloring everything a different shade of gold. I roll over on my side and I look at Ling Yoo. He is my boyfriend and has been ever since we were 13 years old. I plant a kiss on his lips bringing him back to reality.

"Hey," He grumbles as he rubs his eyes trying to wake himself up from his slumber.

"Thanks for last night." I say as I remember the nightmares. My brother had been Reaped in the 140th Hunger Games when he was 15, he died on Day 19 out of 20. He had placed 5th out of . It had been the latest 5th Fortune and it was a scary one. I lay my head on Ling's chest and listen to him breathe through his shirt. My blond hair spilling over my face.

"Are you going to be okay today?" He asked as he started to run his hands through my hair twirling it in his fingers.

"Of course." I lied. I was going to plan to volunteer as Tribute today. To avenge my brothers death by winning the games. If I told Ling my plan he would never let me do it, never. I close my eyes, the words _I Volunteer as Tribute! _ Flashing in front of my vision constantly.

"Good…" Ling says as he sits up my head falling into his criss crossed legs, I adjust myself so that I am looking up at his face. His black hair sweeps over his almond shaped eyes and his small smile ever forming on his lips. He leans down to kiss me and I close my eyes trying to remember what this will feel like.

If I am to die in the games he will only have a dead girlfriend who had been a Tribute. But, if I am to come back as Victor he will have a _Victor_ as a girlfriend. I close my eyes imagining myself covered in riches by the thousands. Never having a care in the world again. There would be no going back.

"Are you going to get ready for the reaping soon?" I ask him as I sit up in the small twin bed and start to run my fingers through my hair trying to make it look presentable.

"Ye I have my clothes in the bath room, I will let you change here." Ling says as he gets up and walks out the door shutting it behind him. I walk over to the bag that I have brought over from last night and take a look inside for what I threw in it. I pull out a white knee length dress with a blue ribbon going around the waist. I quickly pull it on and walk over to the mirror in the corner of the room.

I look at myself, I look fro traits that the other Victors have had over the past few years. How they presented themselves and what kind of aura they gave off. I pull my hair over my shoulder and braid it quickly, watching my fingers move quickly and never failing to get to the right spot in time.

These games, when the card was called I was hoping for something easier to survive, not fighting against 39 other tributes, three of them from my District. But it was my fault for waiting this long, for not volunteering when I was younger. But, now I will be at my prime and be able to take out many of the tributes with any weapon.

Secretly I have been training with a Victor from about 17 years ago. His name is Zunther Cutter. He had won the by decapitating his fellow tributes with a wire that he had gotten in the blood bath, it proved to be extremely sharp and could cut through almost anything in the arena. Ever since my brother died, I knew what I was going to do today and no one could change it. Not even Ling.

I have practiced with almost every weapon that has ever been found in the Arena, Zunther gets them transported in, he says it's his Talent to look and study the weapons and the different ways it could kill a tribute. I have taken a liking to Throwing Knives and throwing axes, so that I don't have to get that close to anyone in a fight.

"Are you done?" I hear Ling say from outside the door. I picture him leaning against it waiting to come in as he is dressed in his Reaping Clothes.

"Yeah, I am." I say as I take one last look in the Mirror and turn around to face Ling as he comes in through the door.

"You look great!" He says as he comes over and kisses me as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Thank you." I say appreciating the compliment he has given me, I know that these last moments with him will be precious. I breath in his smell of pine wood and maple trees. I close my eyes and think of all the times we had talked about running away into the mountains that surround us. We could survive.

"When are you going to go?" He asks as he removes his arms from me and walks over to the window opening it. A fresh morning breeze blows in filling the room with cool air.

"I think I will go now." I say to him as I walk over to the window and climb onto the roof. "I will see you after the reaping." I tell him as I climb down the ladder next to the roof. I will see him after the reaping, just in the Justice Hall.

And then after that the next time we will see each other Is when I come home with a crown of Victory over my head. The winner of the 5th Fortune.

_The District 3 Victor…_

**_Bise Utah POV:_**

I sit at the table shoveling the oatmeal into my mouth as slowly as I can. I hate eating before the Reaping; I am always nervous at the reaping and afraid that I will throw up. It's not an uncommon thig that tributes do; almost one tribute does it every year from one of the 12 Districts.

My Mom and Dad are out working in the electric factory and they are sally never here on the Day of the Reaping so, it's just me every year.

I look up and look around my run down house, sure I wasn't the poorest kid in the District but I definitely wasn't the richest either. At least 2 times a week I would go to bed with a empty stomach. But, that's why I focused my interests into my studies. I had been the 3rd smartest kid in District 3 until the girl who was number 2 died last year in the games.

When she had allied up with Mave, Renshaw, and Tide we had all thought she was going to be coming home. But then the Victor Bay Rennes had killed her so we had lost all hope in her coming home and having a Victor got the last years games.

But she had it coming. If she was so smart why didn't she use her knowledge to her advantage if she had gotten a hold of some wire and some metal and cogs and gears. She could have turned into a deadly force that would have ruled the games but instead she had chosen the dumb way out and just used a dagger which eventually led to her demise. But it put me in spot number 2 so who cares? Right?

I clean up my food and toss it in the sink letting it clatter against the metal bottom and the other dishes that I still had to do.

_I will do them after the reaping._ I think to myself as I walk away drying my hands on a small towel that lays on the table next to the newspaper that we get in District 3.

**4 KILLED IN TRAIN EXPLOSION**. Reads the headline on the front page, I walk over and pick the paper and walk to my room as I start to get ready for the reaping.

I walk in and throw the paper on my bed as I strip down to my boxers as I throw on my white button down shirt and pull on a pair of clean jeans that I had managed to find in my closet.

"Now what's this about?" I ask myself as I sit down on my bed. I listen to it creak under my weight as I sit on it. I pick the paper up and unfold it looking at the articles inside. There is one article about Bay and how lucky she is that her first year as Mentor she is Mentoring a 5th Fortune. There is another one about a surplus in grain from District 9, and another one about the death of the mayor in District 11. But the main article. The one with the title that initially got my attention had happened in District 6 in one of their Train Stations.

_4 people are dead in a explosion that had happed in District 6 this week end. While a train was pulling into the station a bomb had went off in the middle of it killing 3 Capitol train conductors and Workers and 1 District 6 Citizen who had been filling it up with more gas or the rest of its journey. The train had been there to collect this year's Tributes that were to be reaped for the Hunger Games that would be taken place this year. A new train has already been ordered and expected to be there in time for the reaping… _

The story continues but I don't care enough to read anymore about it. Who cares! 4 people dead, 23 people die every year in the Hunger Games, sometimes more. And I have never seen a Capitol Citizen bat a eye or do anything about it. Instead they watch and cheer when we have to kill and fight each other.

I think of all the things I would do to help the Districts if I had been fortune enough to be born into a Capitol family. To have wealth and power at your finger tips. Never fearing going to bed cold or hungry. Always having a reason to wake up in the morning beside being worried about the Reapings or your Family being ripped apart in a freak accident that seem to always happen quite to often.

I put down the paper and rub my temples trying to forget the awful that the Capitol does to us every year. How they force us to fight against each other. How they can rule us with one single word how they can destroy us with one single word.

They own us.

And we can never escape.

_Never…_

**_Blake Tazer POV:_**

I walk towards the reaping with my head low and my feet shuffling against the ground. My fingers fiddle with my wire bracelet that is usually around my wrist. Today was the Reaping of the 145th Annual Hunger Games and I had a big reason to be scared. I have already heard of what they do in 5th Fortune to Tributes and how much harder they are to survive.

I look forwards and see some small groups of people walking towards the reaping but otherwise everyone else is like me.

Cold.

Distant from others.

Anti-social.

Unfortunately it is a gift that we all in District 3 have learned to have while living in District 3. It's not that we want to be anti-social and afraid of each other. But, after just learning and never conversing with each other in school we have learned to fear each other more than like each other.

In District 3 we don't measure strength by how muscular you are or how many people you can beat up. We measure strength in knowledge and wisdom. And when we meet other people like us we are generally afraid of each other and don't like talking.

You usually only have 1 or 2 good friends while living in District 3 because when we are in school we learn to hate anyone that is smarter than us and get annoyed by people who are dumber than us. So our friends can only be the people who are at the same level as us.

"Who do you think it is?" An old man grumbles to another man as they exchange money.

_Worthless._ I think in my head. They are betting on what tributes will be reaped in the Reapings and if anyone will volunteer. Almost everyone who bets on things like that is usually the school dropout and Factory workers. I roll my eyes as I pass by them trying not to be breathing in their air in the unlikely event that it will make me less smart. The Reapings would be starting soon and I dint want to be late.

I quicken my pace to a short jog as I pass people I recognize and people who are completely new to me.

_Beep. Beep._

I look down at my wrist watch and see a message flashing on it. I click on it and it explodes into a holograph causing a scene to form. I look at the message flashing on the Holo and I run my hand through it causing it to open.

A video starts to play.

_"Good morning District 12 Citizens!" The _woman on stage says as I see four children standing at the side of her.I guess it's the tribute who had been reaped. "_As you all should know Katniss Everdeen Victor of the 74__th__ Annual Hunger Games was often called the girl on fire! SO we shall be making a girl on fire right here right now!" _The women on the stage says_. _I hear people murmuring in the crowd watching and people near me drawing closer. I look up watching the people look at the Holo. The women on stage goes to the bowl in the middle and draw out a name, it is getting to loud and I cant hear it or the sound on the Holo had been turned off. A girl is dragged up to the stage and she is crying and shaking her fists and tries to run but the Peace Keepers always catch her and bring her back. Then everyone in the crowd in District 11 takes a few steps back. While the crowd here takes a few steps closer.

The Peace Keepers are bringing a cross onto the stage.

The girl is tied around the cross and gasoline is poured on her dousing her in it, staining the nicest pair of clothes she owns. She is crying now we can see that much.

_zZZeZZZ._ The sound cuts back on.

_"Attention Citizens of District 12! You had a Girl on Fire before! And now you wil have one again!" _A Peace Keeper says as he strikes a match and drops it on the girl. The flames start to eat her clothing and flesh. The tributes and the Escort are pushed inside the Justice Hall.

We hear her scream once before the Holo is cut off.

I look up and meet the eyes of my fellow District 3 Citizens.

"Will they do that here?" A boy with big glasses covering his face says as he pushes them up and looks at the rest of us for comfort.

"No, we are giving four Tributes." One woman says who I recognize as a teacher from my school.

"District 12 gave four Tributes too!" I say as if I was trying to prove a point.

"We didn't have Katniss and Peeta." She says sternly as she looks at me and glares.

"But we did have Beetee." I say as I close the Holo and shove past her going to the reaping. I don't have time to deal with people like her. Especially today.

I walk into the Reaping area looking for anything that would have anything bad to do with any tortures like they had done in District 12 and who knows if they are doing it in the other Districts?

_Hopefully we will be spared…_

**_Marilu Melström POV:_**

I walk into the town square getting odd looks from many people. I get it where ever I go, it comes with having half of your hair shaved off.

I look around hoping to see a familiar face of my father, I do this usually on Reaping day when I am most vulnerable to the Capitol. My father had been taken by the Capitol to help them create Mutts for the games and Design the arenas. Last I heard he was one of the lower rank Game makers. Of course he wanted to bring us, but the Capitol would have never allowed It. They said he either comes with them by choice or they force him to come and kill his children in the process.

Marie and I had been younger at the time and thought nothing of it when he left for work one morning with his bags packed and, when he spent extra time saying his good byes to us when we were leaving for school. It was not uncommon for the District 3 scientists to bring things from their homes into their labs to investigate and study it.

"BOO!" Someone shouts behind me. I turn around and see the familiar face of Samuel staring back at mine. His bright yellow hair reflects off the sunlight causing me to squint my eyes. "Are you ready for the Reaping?" He asks as he leans against a fence that has been placed to fence off our 4 living Victors.

"As always," I say to him as I pull my hair to the side showing the shaved side to where the Victors are sitting. I can hear some of them talking about my appearance. I smile thinking about how _Victors_ are talking about _Me. _"Hopefully we don't get reaped and then we can get drunk and as high as the fucking moon." I say as I laugh knowing that I would never do any of those things.

"Really!" Samuel asks as his eyebrows raise.

"No," I say bluntly as I turn and start to walk away from him and the Victors. I hear his foot steps following me like a lost puppy. I am really Samuels only friend and he is my only friend to so, if we lost each other it would be tragic. "That shit hurts and damages your brain." I say to him as I pull my sleeves up of my shirt revealing my bare pale arms speckled with light freckles.

"Well… Ya…. But…" He starts.

"I have to go! The reaping is about to start." I say to him as I turn around and hug him squeezing him. I can see my brown hair whipping in the wind.

"Bye!" HE says as soon as I let go. He turns around and runs towards the 16 year old male section.

I also turn around and walk to my spot as I run my fingers through my hair trying to get some knots out from the wind. I see the male District Escort walk on the stage with a card in his hand. His eyes look sad.

The Victors shift oddly in their seat.

"Attention District 3 Citizens. Today is the Reaping of the 145th Annual Hunger Games, and as you know we will be reaping both two boys and two girls from this District." He clears his throat, "But, we will actually be Reaping 5 tributes today, and the fifth named Reaped shall be killed on the stage right in front of you all."

"THIS ISNT ALLOWED!" Someone screams. All heads turn in the direction of the sound trying to look for who said it. Peace Keepers already converging onto the spot.

"Now onto the Reapings!" He says trying to change the mood. His hand dips into the bowl and grabs a slip of paper and cracks it open. "AL-" HE starts.

"I VOULNTERR AS TRIBUTE!" A girl screams. Everyone is taken back by this sudden turn of events, sure she saved a girl who she surely didn't even know but she pretty much just sealed her face. All but one of the Victors looked surprised.

"Now, what's your name?" The escort asks bubbling with energy that he has finally got a Volunteer.

"Elsa Airpan, and I will come back as a Victor of District 3!" She says into the Micophone as she pumps her hand in the air like she already won the games.

"Well onto the other tributes then!" HE walks back over to the girls bowl and retrieves another piece of paper. "Marilu Melström!" HE screams as he looks in the crowd for another Volunteer or _ me_.

I walk up to the stage with my head held high the way Elsa had it. I wipe away a tear hoping no one notices. I look into the Victors section and see one of them laughing that I had gotten Reaped. I stand next to Elsa with my head bowed in shame with blood rushing to my face.

"Well boys then… BLAKE TAZER!" He screams as a boy who isn't very noticeable walks onto the stage trying to smile at the cameras. "BISE UTAH!" He screams once more as the final Tributes name is called. Another boy with black hair walks up the stage steps with his face already covered in tears, they were both from the 14 year old section.

"It's going to be okay." Elsa says to us as she grabs my hand and Blake's, Blake quickly grabs Bise's hand and we raise them as a symbol of unity against the Capitol. "Some one from three is coming home this year." She says as we lower our arms staring into the camera.

"And the final name will be…. SAMUEL GLYTH!" The man screams as the words leave his mouth and the paper drops from his hands.

I fall to my knees, Elsa lets go of my hand in fear of being dragged down with me. Bise flips his black hair over his eyes and stares at me like I am one of his science experiments.

"You Samuel, will be hanged for your ancestors Treason against the Capitol." A peace Keeper says as he take his arm and drags him over to a gallows that has suddenly rode from the ground.

"NO!" I scream as I run towards Samuel with my hands out stretched reaching for the Peace Keepers gun.

"Stop!" Blake screams to me as his arms wrap around my waist dragging me back towards the other Tributes who help wrestle me to the ground. I look up to see Samuel staring at me as the moose is placed around his neck as he stand on a chair that the Mayor had been sitting in not 10 minutes ago. The peace keeper pushes the chair out from underneath him, and his body falls.

_Then my vision goes black…_

**Okay so that was District 3 Reapings. **

**As you can all see if you read it is was only split into 4 parts and not 16 like it would have been like I did for the Districts with only 2 tributes. As you see I would never be able to complete this then haha.**

**Okay Question time.**

**What did you think of Elsa?**

**Blake?**

**Bise?**

**Marilu?**

**Who is your favorite out of D10 and D3? **

**What tributes do you see living far in the game/ Dying early?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Living in Ruins~**


	5. Make me your Enemy

**DISTRICT 5:**

**_Val Arkika POV: _**

I look into the well with the knife in my left hand. My hood covering my dark black hair if anyone cared to look up here this early in the morning. I look down and see my staff leaning against the well. If a Peace Keeper came I would be able to take care of them with a simple flick of my wrist.

I extend my right hand over the well and raise the knife as I chant words in a demonic voice in a language that hadent been spoken in over 300 years. I slash my palm and raise the knife to the moon as the light reflects the red liquid on it.

The pain is only temporary as the blood spills from my hand and drips into the well turning the clear liquid a chrisom red. I turn my palm upwards towards the moon and let the light absorb into my skin. I chant a few more words from the book that rest on the edge of the well.

"Ahh…" I say through gritted teeth as the skin stitches itself back together while in the moonlight. I look up to the sky and my purple eyes reflect the moon light. The wind picks up and throws my cape and hood off, letting my hair and the cape flow in the wind like a fallen angel. I grab my handkerchief from my pocket of my cloak and wipe the blood off my palm to observe my wound.

I look and see that the skin is fresh and only baby pink, no trace of the knife anywhere.

"As expected I say as I tuck the curved blade into my belt and throw the handkerchief on the ground knowing that it will blow away in the wind. I bend down and retrieve my staff and close my book and put it in my bag that I care strung across my chest. I put my hood back on and old the cloak tighter around me as I start to walk down the hill and back towards my home in District 5.

I am a Witch.

One of the last.

My ancestors date back to the Witches of Salem, they had passed down the traits of Witchcraft down with each generation to both Males and Females making most of us the powerful people we were able to come. Of course now that there are less than 10 Witches and Wizards left in Panem.

And that scares me.

I push down the streets of District 5 with my cloak hugging tight around me and my staff next to me dragging against the pavement.

I look up and see the Factories pumping out smoke that will eventually power the Hunger Games. No one is on the streets but I can feel a bad energy growing round me. I don't know what it is until is see the Peace Keepers setting up the stage for the Reaping.

"That's today!" I almost scream as I run towards my shack of my house. I run down the streets my feet barley touching the ground as I fly over the stones. I turn the corners and winding streets of District 5 as I run towards my little shack of a house. I see it and run faster.

I push open the door and halt to a stop letting myself look inside my house. I don't bother looking for my parents considering that they had been secretly burned at the Stake when I was younger. I had been originally supposed to be burned to but someone had saved me and left me in this house never knowing who it was.

And now I plan to burn the place to the ground.

Sure, District 5 was my home but it also hosted the people who had torn my parents from me. To leave me alone to kill and harm myself for my survival. My hand subconcinicously goes to the palm I sliced open earlier.

Today would be the day where everything burns.

I run over to my desk of cluttered bottles and containers filled with liquids and herbs. I open a bottle with fluorescent green and I pour it out my window and through a green leaf out after it. I close the window and grab my staff as I start chanting words that I have long since memorized.

_CRACK_

The lighting strikes right outside my window. I feel the hair on my skin stand up. A smile creeps across my face as I can feel the wind picking up and the rain start to slap against the roof of my small shack.

_CRACK._

"Today is the day my children!" I sing in the air to no one in particular as I dance around the room letting my cloak follow me as I twirl and twirl.

Smoke starts to fill the room…

_The flames crackle and whisper to me as they dance around my mother's feet, licking them like the dog we used to have. _

_"RUN VAL! YOU MUST HIDE FROM THEM!" She screams to me as the flames eat at her torn dress and start to ascend up her body. _

_"Mommy!" I wail in the crowd as I extend my arm towards her burning figure trying to save her with the little magic I have. _

_The wind starts to pick up._

_CRACK._

_The lighting strikes somewhere to far to help us. _

_"You will all burn in hell for doing this! Just like your ancestors in Salem! We will rise and we shall take over Panem making you our servants!" She screams before the flames eat the rest of her body swallowing her in a glow of yellow and orange flames._

I wake up on the ground panting.

"Not again…" I say to myself as I struggle to stand and grab a drink of water before falling to my knees again.

_So much fire…_

**_Solar Ventin POV:_**

_CRACK!_

I jolt awake to the sound of the lighting striking. I sit up in my bed and look out the window watching the storm progress. I watch the electrical charged sky flash and thunder every few minutes. I feel bad for anyone working in the factories now. The factories become ten times more dangerous during a storm. If a bolt were to strike the building the power would go out and then the people would have to find their way out in the dark, where they could walk into a machine that would slaughter them in a few seconds.

"Solar…" I hear my little brother say as he sits up in the bed across the room from mine.

"Go back to bed Engy, the Reaping is today. " I say to him as I turn my attention back to the window and look at the Peace Keepers setting up the stage for today's reaping. They are moving like a community of ants working together to put this together as fast as they can.

"But your up!" Engy whines as he hops out of the bed and hops over to me on his little 6 year old feet. He tugs on my shirt and buries his face in it.

"I am older then you." I say matter o factly as I push him away playfully.

"What are you looking at anyways?" Engy asks as he drags a chair over to the window with me to stand on. He wiggles his way onto it and looks out it. Being the mayor's children we have always had it better off and never really felt the pains the Capitol threw upon the rest of us in the Districts. "Oh…" HE adds.

"Yeah, it's today and the storm woke me up." I say as I point to the the Peace Keepers and the rain drops splashing against their white uniforms.

_CRACK!_

Engy jumps. Up and a smile spreads across his face.

"I love magic!" Engy says as he looks at the sky and the swirling clouds. I roll my eyes.

"It's not _magic_ Engy, it's _Science_." I say to him as I walk away from the window and towards my dresser with the mirror on it. I gaze into it as I look at the large scar running along my neck. Its so faded you wont see it unless you are looking for it, but I still know its there.

My father says it was some freak accident that happened when I was younger.

Other's say it was magic from the Witch Family. They were all burned at the stake though.

My fingers float over the scar tracing it back and forth over my adams apple and ever smooth skin. After the 'accident' my father had the best Capitol surgeons shipped in to our District to fix me, I wasn't able to move my neck for 6 weeks. And that's hard when your only 4.

"But magic is real! That's why the sky has flash lights!" Engy says as he hops down from the chair and dances around the room twirling his hands as he moves his body to the pitter patter of the rain on the roof. "You know what they say about the Witch!" Engy says as he dances. My hand stops tracing the scar and I turn around to face him as he twirls around te room.

_"If you snitch on a Witch, you will be found dead in a ditch._

_They will hunt you down until you burn them to the ground._

_A stake is best used through the heart _

_Watch them bleed as they pleed for their life" _

Engy chants as his body becomes more rigid as he dances through the room letting the words flow out of his mouth like a poisonous snake. I shudder as I repeat the words in my head as they flash across my eyes.

"Don't sing that ever again." I say to him as I straighten my back and stare into my eyes in the mirror.

"Why not?" He asks as he folds his arms across his chest and looks at me in the mirror.

"Because I said so! And I am older!" I saya s my voice starts to rise. My hand drops from my neck and I whip around to face him.

"You don't control me."

_CRACK!_

We both turn around to see a building in the square set on fire and become enveloped in the flames. We run over to watch the Peace Keepers try and battle the blaze but its to large for them to handle.

No one comes out.

"I told you it was magic." Engy says as he points at the inferno less than 100 yards from our window. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Magic is not real Engy, its make believe. And you cant live your life playing pretend." I say to him as I watch the blaze slowly devour the house and anyone that was trapped inside it….

**_Val Arkika POV: _**

My black leather boot slosh in the puddles from the storm that had raged last night, It still is drizzling a little but not enough to cancel the Reaping. Not even I can do that much. I look up towards the darkened sky and let the small droplets of water splash against my face as they fall from the sky.

My hands fall to my sides as my eyes close and my head lolls back.

"How easy would it be to kill them all?" I say to the sky as the droplets of water fall on my face covering it in a thin layer of dew like morning grass. The wind howls in response. I bring my head back to its natural position and walk towards the stage and I see the burned building.

I smile to myself knowing that my storm caused that. I knew I did it last night to as I felt more power surge into me as the souls of the people I killed merged with my own giving me power and strength. It was a benefit of being a witch, getting the souls of your victims and all of their knowledge. I got at least 3 souls last night.

My feet drag me over to the site of the burned down house and I don't try to fight it. The charred ashs have been damped by the rain but its still black enough to know what happened here.

"You cant be here!" A Peace Keeper shouts at me as he raises his gun as he walks over to me. I raise my hand and move it in a upward fashion. His gun melts away from his hands and his feet become stuck to the ground as he tries to come closer. "HEY!" He screams again. I move my hand again silencing him.

"Better luck next time." I say as I flip my hair over my shoulder and walk towards where the door of the house would have been. The skelton fram of the house is that all remains. The semps leading up to where the second floor would have been now lead up to the open air and if you fell off them you would most likely break a bone. I take another step into the house and I hear a crunch under my boot.

I look down and see the remains of a human, the charred bones in the position they had been when the flames or smoke got to them. I kneel down and put my hand on the skeletons forehead.

A bright light flashes from my palm and then everything goes dark…

_"Hello?"_ The girl says as she looks at me with her big blue eyes.

"Hello, my names Val," I say to her clamly as I extend my hand towards her as I remove the black glove that covers it. She dosent come towards me, I lower my hand. "you died in a fire last night that I created." I say to her as I notice she wont come an closer to me.

_"Y-y-you killed me?"_ She says as she puts her tiny hands into her mess of brown hair. My eyes tear into her, attacking her while she isn't paying attention_. "AHHH!"_ She screams as she starts to feel my prescence in her mind.

I start to dig deeper learning everything about her, her streanghts, weaknesses, family, past, what wuld have been her future, and her life.

_"Whats happening to me!" _She yells as she holds up her hands towards me. They are slowly crumbling away like sand in the wind. _"HELP ME!" _She screams as she falls to her knees as she starts to disapper from existence.

"You ae mine now, I cant help you. But, you can help me." I say to her as I extend my hand and the dusty paricles of her body start to go into my body making me stronger.

_"Please…"_ She manages to say onelast time before she is completely gone and in my body. I start to look around at the darkness. The black starts to fade away as colors and fuiniture start to apper in the blackness. The people appear last.

There is the dead girl, and what looks to be her mother and father. They are sitting at a table eating some kind of soup that looks to be a few weeks stale.

_"Be quiet April, and eat your food." _The mother says as she shovels in a spoonful of the soup with a grimace on her face. _April. The girls name was April. _I say in my mind as I watch more of her memories unfold.

_"But mommmmm…_" April whines as stabs her lumpy soup with the spoon.

_"Listen to your mother April."_ The father says as he takes a swig of his water and wipes his lips with his sleeve.

_"OPEN UP! IN THE NAME OF THE CAPITOL!" _ Someone screams as they poud on the door shaking the whole house. They sound like Peace Keepers.

_"Hide!" _The father hisses as he stands up from his chair and walks over to one of the cabinits grabing a old fashion shotgun from the inside of it. The door burst open just as April and her mother climb up the steps and hide in a room. The dad says something to the Peace Keepers that I cant understand as my connection grows weaker. I fall to my knees trying to hear the words but all I see is the gun fired by the Father killing one of the Peace Keepers, and then the Peace Keepers shooting the father in the head.

And then it goes black…

The palm from my hand starts to fade as I emove my hand from Aprils skull.

"I am sorry." I say to it as I turn around and walk into the crowd at the Reaping.

The man on stage is just about to read the females name. Everyone leans in trying to hear.

"Val Arkika!" The man hollers. I flick my wrist and the whole crowd goes silent. I walk up to the stage and stand next to the man as I watch my district look at me. The Witch. I don't care about the rest of the reaping, I flick my wrist again and I hear the chit chat begins s he goes over to the boys bowl and draws a name.

"You will all burn…" I say to the air as I clench my fists…

**_Solar Ventin POV:_**

I walk to the Reaping in silence trying to forget what Engy had said last night. I felt my bones go cold when he had said it and I didn't like it. Not at all.

"Solar!" I hear someone say. I look up and see a boy about my age run towards me. His orange hair sticking close to his head.

"What Skit?" I say to him as I walk closer to the Reaping. I just want to go home.

"Do you know the Tributes from last year?" Skit says to me as he goes in front of me and puts a hand on my chest. I stop walking figuring it could be better to listen and just deal with whatever he has to say to me rather than just ignore him and have him keep bothering me.

"Yes… Belladonna and Gavin. The lovers, both died within 72 hours of each other. Both made it into the Top 8." I say to him out of memory. After seeing Gavin and Belladonna perform so well last year it already put a target on the district 5 tributes this year, the careers don't like it when an outlying district outlast most of them. We were all cheering for them, sadly they didn't hear us.

"YEAH! And they haven't found their bodies yet." Skit says as he tosses his hands up in the air in glee. "I think they are still alive! Let's be honest., we have seen tributes survive the fall that Belladonna took in the finals, and we all saw Gavin move when he was being lifted out of the Arena." He adds as he realizes he gained my attention. And he has.

"What do you mean, you saw Gavin move on the way up?" I ask as I look at him doubtfully.

"Yeah… Well… Sort of…" Skit says as he shifts from foot to foot.

"I call bull shit." I say as I tap him on the shoulder and walk past him towards the reaping.

"They call themselves Delirium!" He screams to me. I stop in my tracks and look for any Peace Keepers that might have been around us to hear him say it. I turn around to look at him.

"Where did you hear that?" I ask

"Some people, who want to do things to the Capitol, they call themselves the Delirium. I overheard the Victors talking about it one day, I just heard bits and pieces but I know that Bella and Gavin are both alive! I know they are!" Skit says as he walks back to me and looks in my eyes. I have heard of Delirium before, in a way that Skit heard about it too. It wasn't all at once but over the years I would hear them whispered through closed doors in my house as my father listens to his special Holo, or when the Capitol guests would come over and they would be in his office talking for hours. When they left he never had a smile on his face like we always had to when guests were over.

"Don't talk about that out loud." I say to him one last time before turning away and sprinting towards the Reaping. It was only about 300 feet away, the Peace Keepers all stared at me.

When I finally got to the Reaping I had lost Skit and was surrounded by different faces of people I didn't recognize. I look up and see my father on stage as the Capitol attendant walks onto the stage.

He says something about how lucky we were to be able to participate in a 5th Fortune and how the Capitol will just adore this year's Victor like no other. I can't imagine how it is for Bay, the girl who won last year's games, to train two female tributes as her first year as mentor.

She would kill herself by the next 5th Fortune was my bet.

"Now we all know that last year's tributes were absolutely phenomenal! Let's see if we can get a batch of tributes that will be just as great this year! Do we see District 5 as another potential Career District along with District 8?" The man says as he walks over to the girls bowl as he plucks out a name. He gives a fake smile and flashes it to the crowd as he breaks the slip of paper. "Val Arkika!" He says as his eyes flutter up from the piece of paper and towards the crowd of girls.

The girl who responds to the name is a tall girl, around 5'11 with long black hair. Her black boots and black dress against her pale skin make her look other worldly. Everyone goes silent while looking at her, even myself. I don't know why we all went silent, she was pretty but she wasn't like the girl from District 1 about 3 years ago, she wasn't 12 years old, and she wasn't a respected person in the community. There was something special about her though. Did they have this same feeling when watching her on the Holo's at the Capitol and 11 other Districts?

There was something special about her.

"And for the boy!" The man says as he walks over to the bowl containing the male's name. "Solar Ventin!" He says as he drops the piece of paper wondering if he will have another captivating tribute like Val.

It's me.

Me, the mayor's son.

I look at my dad's face as I walk up the steps of the stage, he tries to mouth something to me but I can't understand through my tear filled eyes.

"DISTRICT 5 YOUR TRIBUTES!" The man screams as he locks our hands and raises them in the air.

I scream when I touch Val's hand, she looks at me and backs up as I fall to the ground grabbing my neck. The place where my scar is, it feels like its burning.

"What's wrong with you?" Val says as she walks into the Justice building.

I keep screaming until the Peace Keepers drag me inside…

**_Val Arkika POV: _**

I sit inside the room flipping my spell book over and over in my hand as I look out the window of the building.

Sure I could just vanish from this room right now and they would never see me again, but if I win the games I would be able to live and make more Witches letting my family legacy live on.

I study the pages of the book trying to remember every spell before the Peace Keeper comes to get me…

**_Solar Ventin POV:_**

I sit on the couch holding my neck as Engy sits on the floor playing with one of the tassels on the couch.

My dad is saying something to my mother about how my name wasn't even supposed to be in the bowl and it was literally impossible that I had been reaped.

I stare at the ground wondering what will become of me…

****Okay so Sorry I haven't updated in a while but things came up haha. But okay I like these tributes allot both of them but I want to see your guys opinions!**

**ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!**

**Opinion on Val?**

**Opinion on Solar?**

**How long to you think they will last?**

**Any potential Victors so far?**

**Favorite Tribute(S)?**

**Anything else?**

**~Living in Ruins~**


End file.
